guantanmofandomcom-20200214-history
Umar Abdullah al-Kunduzi
| place_of_birth = Kunduz, Afghanistan | date_of_arrest = | place_of_arrest= | arresting_authority= | date_of_release = | place_of_release= | date_of_death = | place_of_death = | citizenship = | detained_at = Guantanamo | id_number = 222 | group = | alias = | charge = No charge | penalty = | status = Released | csrt_summary = | csrt_transcript= | occupation = | spouse = | parents = | children = }} Umar Abdullah Al Kunduzi is a citizen of Afghanistan, who was held in extrajudicial detention in the United States Guantanamo Bay detention camps, in Cuba. His Guantanamo Internment Serial Number was 222. Joint Task Force Guantanamo counter-terrorism analysts estimate that Al Kunduzi was born in 1979, in Kunduz, Afghanistan. The Chicago Tribune reports that although he was born in Afghanistan he lived most of his life before he returned to Afghanistan in 2001 living in Saudi Arabia, where his parents were guest workers. mirror Combatant Status Review Al Kunduzi was among the 60% of prisoners who chose to participate in tribunal hearings.OARDEC, Index to Transcripts of Detainee Testimony and Documents Submitted by Detainees at Combatant Status Review Tribunals Held at Guantanamo Between July 2004 and March 2005, September 4, 2007 A Summary of Evidence memo was prepared for the tribunal of each detainee. Al Kunduzi's memo accused him of the following: On March 3, 2006, in response to a court order from Jed Rakoff the Department of Defense published a three page summarized transcript from his Combatant Status Review Tribunal. First annual Administrative Review Board A Summary of Evidence memo was prepared for Umar Abdullah's first annual Administrative Review Board, on 24 January 2005. The memo listed factors for and against his continued detention. The following primary factors favor continued detention The following primary factors favor release or transfer Transcript Al Kunduzi chose to participate in his Administrative Review Board hearing. In the Spring of 2006, in response to a court order from Jed Rakoff the Department of Defense published a five page summarized transcript from his Administrative Review Board. Second annual Administrative Review Board A Summary of Evidence memo was prepared for Umar Abdullah Al Kunduzi's second annual Administrative Review Board, on 6 February 2006. The memo listed factors for and against his continued detention. The following primary factors favor continued detention The following primary factors favor release or transfer Release As of 2007, Umar Abdullah Al Kunduzi has been released from Guantanamo Bay On November 25, 2008 the Department of Defense published a list of when Guantanamo captives were repatriated. According to that list he was repatriated on December 12, 2007. The Center for Constitutional Rights reports that all of the Afghans repatriated to Afghanistan from April 2007 were sent to Afghan custody in the American built and supervised wing of the Pul-e-Charkhi prison near Kabul. mirror Adapting to post detention life The Chicago Tribune profiled Al Kunduzi on March 4, 2009. The article reported Afghan authorities detained him for a further four months after his repatriation. The article reported that Al Kunduzi acknowledged being present in Tora Bora as the Taliban regime collapsed. He told his interviewer that because he had been detained in Guantanamo he couldn't find work, and that former associates of his who remained loyal to the Taliban were pressuring him to join them. : References External links * The Guantánamo Files: Website Extras (4) – Escape to Pakistan (The Saudis) Andy Worthington Category:Afghan extrajudicial prisoners of the United States Category:Afghan refugees Category:Guantanamo detainees known to have been released Category:Block D, Pul-e-Charkhi prison Category:Year of birth uncertain Category:Living people